Insert Title Here
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: The second gen in antics of headcanons throughout a series of one-shots. We explore the lives of the second gen in Hogwarts, in the limelight, post Hogwarts, pre Hogwarts, their own private struggles- the whole shebang.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy – Fourth year

* * *

Louis and Lucy sat on the swings, gently rocking back and forth in the evening light. It was Christmastime at the Burrow and Grandmum Molly was busying everyone around her to get preparations done- so the two had snuck out to the gangs play spot.

It was a small muggle playground that Aunt Hermione thought was needed for the kids, and she was right. The two cousins talked and laughed about how James was probably complaining about his hair being ruined by the dust.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Louis asked, scratching his face. He side-glanced at Lucy, watching her shoulders slowly shrug.

They watched the clouds in comfortable silence. Lucy chewed on the inside of her cheek, her forehead creased as she wondered how to ask Louis… He made coming out so easy; she was envious that Auntie Fleur took his coming out with such love and pride.

She found herself peeling her nails again and curled her hands into fists, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't think that her nerves would morph into fear, and this was just with Louis too. Not James, not Roxy, not even Dominique, who she had a better connection with than Louis.

"Hey, Lou," she started, turning to face him. The swings squeaked as she slowed herself to a stop. Louis smiled as he nodded her to go on. She swallowed nervously and inhaled shakily. "How did you… y'know, tell your parents that you were Bi?" She cringed, fearing that she touched a sensitive spot.

Louis glanced at his hairline, as if he were bringing himself back to three years ago in his mind. He offered her a small smile and got off his swing, sitting in front of Lucy as he took her hands in his.

"I gathered mum and dad together and just told them. I had already told Dom and Vic beforehand so they weren't with me. But it is going to be difficult to tell all your siblings and not have one accidentally tell your parents!" Louis laughed, making an obvious reference to Charlotte's truth day last year. Lucy giggled, with less gusto than Louis, but sound brought a grin to Louis's face.

"Was it… difficult to come out to Dom and Vic? I know Dom was cool about it, but Vic seemed distant to you for a while." Lucy's voice wavered, her mind creating scenes in her head where the person she loved and seeked out validation the most wouldn't talk to her.

Louis squeezed her hands and shook his head. "She was just shocked I didn't tell her before Dom. They're always at each others' throats." He chuckled. "Have you thought about telling Molly?"

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes. Her older sister wouldn't understand how she didn't pick up the signs that her younger sister liked girls. The perfectionist would have no way of predicting this. But at the same time, not telling the sister she was closest to hurt her. Alice was two years younger than her but they didn't talk as much as they wanted to. Charlotte was a chatterbox that couldn't hold onto a secret, and even young Arthur was more attached to their parents than the rest of them.

"Molly wouldn't understand." Lucy wriggled her hands out of Louis's grasp and held onto the metal chains of the swing. Louis sighed and shifted so he leaned on the metal frame of the swing.

"I'm sure she would, if you explained. I'm saying you should tell her first; you can totally tell your entire family together."

"Why can't you do it for me?" Lucy groaned, bringing her palms up to her eyes, rubbing them. Louis laughed even louder and slapped her knee playfully.

"Woman up, Lucy. That is what that character in that movie said right? The one Aunt Hermione raged over."

"Big Hero Six? Yeah, Gogo says that." Lucy grinned.

"There you two are! Get back home now and help Grandmum Molly and the rest of us! She's going crazy." James shouted from the top of the hill, crossing his arms over his chest. Louis raised an arm, signalling that they were coming, and James nodded, walking back to the Burrow.

"C'mon, let's continue this conversation for next time."

* * *

 **please review what you thought! all of these are going to be in a similar style; the top will state which character it's centered around and what year they are in.**


	2. Chapter 2

Victoire- Post graduation

* * *

"Vic, are you sure we need this?" Teddy called out from the car. Victoire popped her around the door and laughed as she saw Teddy carry a box labelled "books."

"Teddy, we need at least a few books in this apartment."

Teddy frowned and shifted his position, balancing the box on his hip. "But a whole box for books?"

Victoire walked up to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek, looking into his eyes as she spoke. "Teddy, if we don't have a whole box for these books, I will end you." She gave him a cheeky smile as she patted his cheeks. He pouted and followed her to their apartment.

"I just don't see why we couldn't have moved into a more wizardy neighbourhood. We could use magic there." Teddy whined, dropping the box down. He groaned happily and stretched his back, bending backwards and forwards to try and neutralize his back.

Victoire gave him a look, her fringe falling over her eyes. She shook her hair back into place and flounced back to their car.

/

After bringing all the boxes up by hand, Teddy closed the door and rubbed his hands, licking his lips. "Finally." He pulled out his wand from behind his pants and cast a charm so everything unpacked itself.

Victoire giggled and poked her boyfriend in the ribs. Teddy jumped, immediately going into combat mode as one hand clamped over the spot she poked him. Victoire laughed and moved to the other side of the coffee table, getting ready for the war.

Teddy was so incredibly ticklish, that even when Victoire threatened to poke his side he whimpered away, clutching his side. When he realised it was a false move, a new determination settled his features, his brow raised as he challenged Victoire with his eyes.

"Oh, it is on, Weasley!"

Victoire laughed and jut her hip to the side. "Let's see you try, Lupin."

Teddy lunged at Victoire, reaching out to grab her flowy sundress. She dodged out of his way, shrieking loudly, and placed two jabs on his sides. Teddy's scream turned into laughter as he rolled over. Victoire jumped out of his way and ran to the kitchen.

As soon as Teddy recovered, he found his wand, which had been dropped to the floor prior the war, and bit his bottom lip as his mouth curved into a smile. "Victoire, you are playing a dangerous game!"

Teddy approached the doorway, holding his wand with faux menace. Victoire giggled as he commanded, "Accio Victoire!"

She held her arms up, when nothing happened, stretching them so they were wide apart. "C'mon, Lupin, is that the best you can do?" Teddy suddenly had a mischievous smirk, placing his wand on the counter top, advancing toward his girlfriend.

"No… I can always do this!" He sprung out and grabbed Victoire's arm, keeping his grip on it as she tried to slip out of his grasp. She gasped and squealed as his arms snaked around her.

Teddy gave little, gentle tickles all around her torso, occasionally giving her armpits a visit just to have a reason to hear her laughter quicken. Victoire slapped his arms playfully, out of breath from all her laughter. She faced Teddy, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"I win." Teddy smirked. Victoire rolled her eyes but brought her arms behind his neck, his arms settling by her waist. "What should my prize be?"

Victoire placed her index finger on her bottom lip, raising her eyes upwards. A small smile reappeared as the said index finger traced Teddy's cheekbones, tucking some of his fiery red hair behind his ear.

They both leaned in, but Victoire stopped short, millimetres from his lips, when hers curved into a sly smile. "You can do the dishes."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Please review what you thought!**


End file.
